


Your Home Is Where Her Heart Is

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, The Tudors (TV) RPF
Genre: Apprehensions, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Pets, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Your Home Is Where Her Heart Is

 

Natalie opened the door and entered the flat. Ush came to her and rubbed himself against her shins. “Hello, Ush,” Nat smiled and scratched him on his neck. “Where’s mum?” Ush sat down and began to scratch his ear. Nat kept caressing his fur. “I know you’re ushering me in, but what if we went for a walk?” Ush stood up and twisted his tail like if he understood every word Natalie said. She gave him a collar, took a leash and they went to the park.

It’s been a beautiful London day, but Natalie was a bit nervous. Something must have changed in plans, because… but Ush was home. It was a riddle Natalie tried to solve with growing anxiety. She needed to calm herself down. She picked up her phone and called Katie. It kept ringing until her call dropped to the voicemail. Natalie was standing and gazing into the distance, trying not to give up to the dark thoughts… they made no sense. Ush wouldn’t be home if…

Ush barked and Natalie jerked. She scratched him on his neck. “We’ll go back and see if momma’s home, okay?” Ush barked again and Nat kissed him. The dark skies began to cry when Natalie slowly walked towards home.

When Nat turned the key, she found out she hasn’t locked the door. She’s been distracted of course, but she should be more careful. When the door opened, Oisín ran out and greeted both Ush and Nat. Natalie smiled with relief as soon as she saw Katie coming towards her, drying her hair with a towel. “Oisín, wait,” Nat said scratching him. Katie came and took Oisín in her arms while petting Ush. “Hello, sweetie,” she trilled. Natalie was washing Ush’s paws. “Hello, baby.”

She rose to her feet and fed Ush. “Where have you been?” Natalie murmured. Katie let Oisín go and came closer to Nat, caressing the back of her hand. “Oisín needed the vaccination… I took him to doctor Posener.” Natalie swayed her head when Katie wanted to caress her cheek. “Why didn’t you answer to my calling?” Katie was cursing herself. “I forgot the fucking phone on the table.” Katie caressed Natalie’s cheek. This time she didn’t resist. “What’s wrong, baby?” Natalie shook her head and Katie saw the tears she was still trying to keep inside. She embraced Natalie tightly. “Baby,” she whispered. Natalie hugged her too and sobbed. “I was scared that you left… There was no note… nothing.”

Katie hugged Nat even tighter and whispered “I’m sorry, baby. I thought we’d be back before you come.” Natalie still cried. “I didn't know what's going on... where you were... I was frightened...” Katie softly caressed Nat’s cheek and ran the spider of her fingers into the blonde mane. Then she softly kissed the tear away. “I’d never leave you, babygirl.” The blonde forced herself to cease sobbing and stared into those deep green honest eyes that were saying Katie loves her forever. “I love you too much to leave you.”  
Natalie loved Katie so much. She needed to reassure how much Katie loves her. “I know, baby,” she whispered. "I'm so sorry for this breakdown." Nat had loads of work and was exhausted. "I can't ever lose you," she sobbed. And then she kissed Katie softly. The brunette kissed her back, her lips soothing Nat's racing heart. Yes. Katie will never leave her.


End file.
